One Wish
by Equida
Summary: Tacky title, I know, but it's the first one that popped into my head. The battle is over and Kagome is dead. Inu Yasha is heartbroken beyond mending. What if the Jewel never existed? Would this have happened? He finally makes one last drastic attempt to s
1. One Last Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and Co. I never will.  
  
Summary: The battle is over and Kagome is dead. Inu Yasha is heartbroken beyond mending. What if the Jewel never existed? Would this have happened? He finally makes one, last drastic attempt to save her. Will it work?  
  
~ Edited Version ~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
One Wish  
  
Chapter One One Last Attempt  
  
Inu Yasha's POV  
  
'Well, here it is,' I thought wryly to myself, staring at the little glass marble in my hand. Tossing it gently up and down, I watched the glowing white sphere fly through the air, then fall again into my waiting palm, where it contrasted sharply against my bloodstained, dirt-incrusted hand. 'The Jewel of the Four Souls. The miniscule marble-shaped thing that caused so many deaths, tore apart so many families, broken so many valued friendships. It's inflicted so much pain, both physical and emotional upon us all. The cursed thing...'  
  
I fought the urge to just throw it away, hurl it far into the distant forest, to rid my hands of its vile power. But what good would that do? It would just mean everyone suffered for nothing.  
  
'Well, now I have it. The thing I wanted most, that would end my unhappiness. Yet it just added more didn't it? It came at such a great price. Was it worth it?'  
  
'No,' I answered myself, 'it wasn't' I glanced down from my perch amongst the highest branches of this tree. Shippo cried grievously over Kagome's dead body, trying to get her to 'wake up' again. The poor, little brat. Kagome's never going to wake up again. 'All because of me' Sango was trying to tend the dying monk and Kaede's many wounds at the same time. 'Stupid old lady. Why did she have to come? Yet without her miko powers, we would never have gotten the jewel from Naraku. Of course, I would never admit that,' I mused to myself. I looked down again and Sango was still running back and forth. 'I should go help her,' I realized. 'But I'm not going tot. I don't want to face them yet. This is still too much to absorb in too little time. I don't want to see Kagome again and not have her running toward me, or issuing a barrage of 'Sits', or listening to her criticizing me for moping. Or kissing me. She might have kissed me now if she wasn't lying dead on the ground, a casualty of war.'  
  
Kagome. Her name still sends warm shivers throughout my body. I finally focus my attention on her. Her eyes are closed, and her hair covers most of the giant gash on her head, the dried blood causing it to stick. Her cheeks are still flushed from the previous battle, and she was still smiling slightly, a determined smile. One that showed she would get the jewel or die trying. It almost looked like she was sleeping. If only she was.  
  
If only Kagome hadn't died. If only she had never gotten involved, never fallen through the well. I would never have met her, but she would be alive. Alive and happy in that insane world of hers. Not dead in the Warring-States Era. That's what counts, her being alive.  
  
If only I had let some other demon deal with Naraku. Perhaps none of this would have happened. Kikyo, the sweet, caring Kikyo, from 50 years back, she would be alive. Not some flimsy reincarnated Kikyo that only knows how to hate and seek revenge. The Kikyo that knew how to love, the Kikyo that taught me how to care. But then again, even that Kikyo has now been destroyed.  
  
If only, if only, if only. So many if only's, only one wish. This one wish has to solve all my problems. Just one wish. It's impossible.  
  
If only Naraku had never been born. Maybe then Kagome wouldn't have died trying to kill him. If only my mother was still alive. She might have stopped me from going after the Jewel in the first place. If only I had never heard of the Jewel. I would not have gone searching for it. If only the Jewel had never existed.  
  
I glanced downward at them again. Kaede-baba was staring gravely at me, her wounds having received all the tending they would receive under the current conditions. I had a creepy feeling that she knew what I was thinking. Sango was crouched over Miroku, probably spilling her guts out and begging him not to die; to die and leave her. How ironic that the when the two of them finally admit that they love each other, it had to be in the face of death. Miroku was smiling gently, lovingly, almost sadly at the girl bending over him, for once not feeling the urge to grope. He wouldn't last much longer. Shippo had been cried out of tears, and was now a bit calmer than before and was fiddling with Kagome's hair, as usual.  
  
Kagome. Her name still sends a jolt through my heart. Once again, my eyes stray to her and are then held captive. Her blouse was ripped in several places, revealing deep gashes underneath. Her skirt lay in tatters, the original green almost non-existent; it was covered with so much blood. Some was Naraku's, some had previously belonged to random demons she had fought, but most of it was hers. Yet even covered in dirt and grime, even in death, she was still an angel. She always will be.  
  
I finally jerk my eyes away from her and glanced again at the jewel in my hands and made one, final decision. I knew I should probably consult the others first, I knew I should at the very least tell the, but I no longer cared. I just wanted it to be all over.  
  
I closed my fist around the tiny glass marble, thought of Kagome one last time; thought of all the things we did together. The fights, the battles, the 'Sits'. The laughter in her eyes and her never-faltering hope. Her intoxicating scent. Her Ramen. Then I made my wish. In a flash of pinkish light, it would all be over. I would be with Kikyo again, she where she belongs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So, what do you think will happen and how'd you like it? It was going to be a one-shot, but I'll probably change my mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure I already have. I kinda have a hazy plot in mind, but it'll need some serious fine-tuning. Keep checking back, I may update later today or tomorrow, maybe. If I have enough time and don't forget.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Any comments, suggestions, or flames are greatly appreciated. Hmmm, let's say that if I get ten I won't conveniently 'forget' and make a honest effort to update by this weekend. 10's my ransom. Take it or leave it. Now go review!  
  
.please? 


	2. Tiny Flaws

For those of you that have read this chapter the last time I updated, there is no need to read it again. I just changed some minor details and added the disclaimer. Oh, and I rechecked the spelling and some other junk.  
  
A/N: Ack! Sorry about the format of the previous chapter, FFNet messed up all the italics and stuff, so you can't tell the difference between Inu Yasha thinking and Inu Yasha doing other stuff. *Sigh* I don't suppose it makes much of a difference, though. ONLY 7 PEOPLE REVIEWED!!! The last time I checked, anyway. My ransom was 10. Oh well, I decided to be nice and give you the next chapter despite that.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Shadowspinner: Ooooh, death threats. I love those. I often make them too. Well, I'm updating. So I guess I'm not going to be killed, am I? Darn! I was so close.  
  
To all other the nice people that reviewed: I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thank you so much for reviewing! You can't possibly know how much those meant to me! And to those who were wondering what happened and what Inu Yasha wished, I'M NOT TELLING!!! Muahahahaha! You aren't supposed to know.yet. I know I'm being evil. Deal with it.  
  
Oh, and because I got three less than my ransom, I'm gonna be even more evil and probably not tell you this time, either. Maybe, I dunno. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. You no suing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Wish  
  
Kaede's POV  
  
I lay bleeding on the ground while Sango was rushing back and forth between Miroku and me. She was having a hard time. Where was that idiot hanyou when you need him? I surveyed the mess we were surrounded in. Bodies of various demons littered the battlefield. Kagome, poor girl, lay dead whilst Shippo cried over her. That won't help her, young kitsune. Nothing can help her now, but it is very well that you get your feelings out in the open rather than holing it all up inside you. Miroku and Sango were over to the side. The monk didn't have long to live. He had suffered too many injuries. Why, he didn't even feel the need to grope, and she was in such a close proximity, too. We all had suffered beyond repair, or so it seems.  
  
I finally spotted Inu Yasha over in the top branches of a huge tree. He was staring sullenly off into the distance, tossing the Jewel up and down in his hand. The lad had suffered as much as the rest of us. He just chose not to let his emotions show. Idiot boy, really, he thinks that others will think he's vulnerable if he does let them emerge, but who is there to think that now? Most of the youkai in this era and country have been killed in this battle of the Jewel, and death is something even the most ancient and powerful magic has trouble reversing, including the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
The Jewel of Four Souls. It was the true cause of all this. Not Kouga. Not Sesshomaru. Not even Naraku. Nor was it any of the demons that had managed to possess a shard. It was the Jewel that caused all of this. All the death and betrayal, all the lies and bitterness. Now it had come into Inu Yasha's possession. What will he use it for? For his own greedy selfishness, or the good of the people. Is he even sane enough now to think straight? Kagome's death was a major blow for him.  
  
I gazed at Inu Yasha again. He was quite pathetic, really. He doesn't know how to cope with so much emotions, so he just goes and hides in a corner. Just like a little boy. He wasn't any better than Shippo, worse, actually. The little thing was younger, much younger, than he was, but he at least had the guts to face the music. (A/N: Unlike a certain hanyou we all know and love.)  
  
Suddenly, he stopped tossing the marble. He had a certain calm, determined expression on his face that we see so rarely. It was frightening, actually. He shot one last glance at Kagome and closed his eyes. I suddenly knew what he was going to wish for. It shouldn't be done! I wanted to shout at him. It would change too much history, too many lives. But I made no sound. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. Even if I did manage to voice my opinion, it wasn't likely that he would listen. He never did. Yet today, when it mattered most, I couldn't utter a syllable. Trust fate to be like that.  
  
He had made his decision, nothing, except for maybe Kagome, could change it now. Yet where was she? Dead. When we needed her the most.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Short Author's note: Yea, I'm horrible, sticking this in the middle of the chapter, but if I don't insert this now I WILL forget. Hey, it could be worse. I could just stop now. Would you prefer that? No, I didn't think so. Anyway, the point of this A/N is..*drum roll please*.I don't think I'm gonna tell you. [is attacked with flame and angry shouts] Okay, okay, okay! Thepointofthisa/nwastoinformyouofalittlecontesti'mhaving. [Huh?] *rewind* The point of this A/N was to inform you of this little contest I'm having. The first person to review and guess what Inu Yasha wished for correctly I will dedicate the next chapter to. You get one clue. It was one of the 'if onlys' mentioned in the previous chapter. Oh, and it has to be signed.  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Jewel flashed. Once. Twice. Then a blast of pink light engulfed them all. Swirls of madness, of confusion, then everything settled down again. Two separate worlds. Two separate paths. They were not going to cross. Or at least they were not meant to. But even the most divine magic has its flaws. And the Jewel of Four Souls had made two mistakes when granting Inu Yasha's wish. Tiny flaws, insignificant ones, really, in the course of life. But one that mattered very much to these few people. You see, the Jewel had done everything it was supposed to, except for two things. One, it couldn't destroy itself. And two, he had mixed two people up and sent them to the wrong era. And these two people matter quite a bit in this story. And since one was sent 50 years into the past, and the other 50 years into the future, neither where they belonged, things may get rather confusing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know that was even worse. I didn't really answer any questions and it was a tad bit shorter than it was supposed to be. But I'm the writer here, and I make the decisions. For this fic, at least. And it's getting late so I have to go to bed now. Maybe another brainstorm idea will strike me while I'm sleeping. That wouldn't be that unusual. In fact, it would make sense. It wrote the first chapter around midnight last night when I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe the genius in me that revealed itself last night will once again show itself.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Once again my ransom is 10 review, and this time I'm serious. If I don't get 10 reviews, I don't post. So get some of your little friends to read this too. Or else.ummm.or else you'll never find out what Inu Yasha wished for. There! 


	3. As Long As The Soul's the Same

Author's Note: Okay, I know that this chapter will do absolutely no good except give mad reviewers a reason to get me fried extra crispy, but it is necessary for something to happen later on. I promise that this will never happen again in this fic.if I can help it, and I will do my very best. I don't like repeating scenes over and over again just in different people's perspectives, but like I said, this chappie's necessary for the rest of the story to work. If you don' review, I will understand, but you won't get the rest of the fic until I get my ransom!  
  
Anyways, *drum roll please* one of the nice people that reviewed correctly guessed Inu Yasha's wish! Congratulations!!! And the person is . . .  
  
Pnut! Yay for her! So, as I promised, this chapter is dedicated to pnut.  
  
If you want to know what the wish is earlier than your fellow reviewers (hint hint, review), go through the reviews and find hers. Otherwise, just wait and see, I'll tell you it sooner or later.  
  
Oh, and nice try, Kitsune Hanyou, your guess was soooo close but not quite it.  
  
Also, thanks to all my neofriends who were nice enough to leave a review instead of blocking me.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kouga: Don't worry, you'll be in it soon. What's the fun of an IY fic without the wolf boy in it?  
  
Novalee(): I dunno, I think I messed up there. Again.  
  
Violeteyes: I did run it through spellchecker. I just got annoyed halfway through because it didn't recognize any of the names even though I've already added them to the dictionary-thingy.  
  
Special thanks to Lylli Riddle, Devilspet, Kouga, shadowspinner, and pnut for reviewing both amazingly short chapters of my fanfic. Oh, and Devilspet also read and reviewed my other fic that no one's been reading (hint hint), so thanks again! Also to novalee(), Kitsune Hanyou, LewsTherinInsanity, ayame-sama, shadowspinner, Sakura(), Rouge, Divine-Heart, Kouga, Sammy and slyslicra for reviewing one of the chapters. If I missed you, don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. This is tiring. I hate disclaimers, and I've only written, like, 5 of them.  
  
On with the fic.that's what you're here for, right?  
  
-Whack! - Ouch! I'm going, I'm going. Stop whacking me!  
  
.::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::.  
  
One Wish  
  
Sango's POV (don't you all hate me? I promise this will never happen again.)  
  
Miroku. How does he do this to me? He doesn't even have to say anything, just look at me, and I feel as flustered as those idiot girls from that swoon over hot guys and jump for joy when he acknowledges them. But this is different from those little crushes they have over cute guys; I think this is more. And looking at him now, dying, with nothing I can do for him, I know. I know that I love him, even though I will refuse to admit it. I love his raven black hair and those sparkling eyes. I love the fact that he always forgives. I love his corny sense of humor. I love him for who he is.  
  
But now, he's dying. Miroku, the one man I finally learned to love, is dying. How like fate to be like that. To send him onward and leave me here. Alone, without my love. How ironic.  
  
"Sango?" I jump a little. Shame on you, I scold myself. You should be enjoying your last few moments with him, you should be telling him how you feel, anything except staring into space mourning. He's not gone yet, but now he probably thinks you don't even care about him now, he's dying here and you're ignoring him.  
  
"Yea?" I hurriedly answer him and force a smile.  
  
"Sango, promise me you won't kill yourself out of grief. Promise me that you'll live for me-"  
  
"Kill myself? Out of grief? For you?! You've got to be kidding. I'm not some emotional sissy that cries for days after seeing someone die; I move on. And I especially wouldn't cry over you, monk." Idiot! I scream at myself. That would've been a perfect chance to tell him how you feel. And as I stare at his grief-filled face, I am struck by a pang of guilt. Even if you didn't love him, but you do, you could've at least humored him in his last moments. My mental self keeps berating me, and what's worse, I can't shut it up because I know it's true.  
  
"Lady Sango, I love you, even you won't ever return the feelings. I'll love you even from the deepest pits of Hell, and I want you to know that before I die. I'll always love you."  
  
His kind words leave me speechless, but why should I be surprised? He is always kind to me, even if I'm could as ice to him. So of course, I comment on the least important aspect of his little confession to give myself time to recover.  
  
"Hell? How could a monk go to Hell? You're supposed to be all religious and stuff. You're supposed to be all saintly and holy and-"  
  
"My dear lady, do you think that God would even consider allowing a hair of me into Heaven with all the women I've groped?"  
  
"But those were relatively harmless, you never did truly bad."  
  
"You seemed to think differently when you were the one being groped."  
  
I sputtered, then abruptly closed my mouth. I couldn't argue with that; it was a fact and I knew it.  
  
"If God did let me into Heaven out of pure pity, He would probably just throw me out on the next day because all the angels have gone on strike and demanded that I be removed. I would probably scare them shitless, they're supposed to be so pure and simple.  
  
Besides, if I go to Heaven, how will I see you? You seem so sure that you're going to Hell, lady Sango."  
  
Once again, his speech his left me wordless. "You think rather deeply for such a leecher." He doesn't argue., so we sit in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnations?" He asks suddenly.  
  
"Like Kikyo?"  
  
"No, like Lady Kagome."  
  
"Well, yeah. I kinda have to with one in our midst."  
  
"Then I believe we will be seeing each other again soon. Or at least or reincarnates will, and they can finish what we've started."  
  
I don't argue and let him assume what is true.  
  
"What if they don't feel the same way we do? Lady Kagome and Kikyo are so different."  
  
"I believe that as long as the souls are the same, the love will still be there. Lady Kagome only posses some of Kikyo's soul. Besides, she loved Inu Yasha as much as the real Kikyo did, and maybe more."  
  
"Miroku, if you had one wish, what would it be?"  
  
"I? I would wish to be with you forever, of course." And I the same.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful, pure, pink light surrounded us. There were whirls of confusion. Faces flew past us, and we were jerked apart. Miroku! My mind silently screamed, and a single sentence surfaced. As long as the soul's the same, the love is still there.  
  
.::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::. .::*~^~*::.  
  
Well, that was one helluva useless chapter, wasn't it? And long, too. But some of those scenes will be playing a vital role later on, so don't murder me. Or eat me. Or whack me constantly with a stick. As usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
My ransom is still 10, although I'm thinking of raising it so I'll have more time to write. J/k. Now please push the little blue button that says Go. Complements, flames, and comments are all welcome. Now click on it! 


	4. Memories

Author's Note: Okay, I know you all hate me now for the last chapter which was pure shit, but I really did need to have it in there. Now, time for Miroku's POV. [Out of nowhere, burning logs suddenly hurl themselves at Elfinfaerie] Just kidding! Really, I was! [Logs continue to appear] I'm actually going on in this chappie! I promise! Stop throwing things! Waah! I really am going on!  
  
[The stream of objects finally stops] Thank the Gods!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Devilspet: Thank you so much for you reassurance. You made me feel so much better. Who's Kureno?  
  
Kouga: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Sessho: By Kurama I'm assuming you mean Lainee-bob? Thanks for reviewing all the chappies, and was the third one THAT boring? Okay, maybe it was, but 'Yawn'? Or were you reading it at midnight again or something like that? And what happened to the rest of that sentence? Kurama what?  
  
Thank you Kouga, Lylli Riddle, and Sessho for putting me on their favorites! I feel much loved now.  
  
Disclaimer: Feh! Idon'tonwInuYasha. There. Happy?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Wish  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to Kikyo's house, preparing for another day of shard hunting. He felt rather strange today, as if he had a forgotten something important, something vital. What was it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling. It was made of some weird substance she didn't recognize. She looked down at her bed. It was definitely not the nice, soft one she had at home.  
  
Kaede walked in. "Sis, it's time to get up." She called out before leaving again.  
  
Sis? I have a sister?  
  
Kagome stared around the room, her eyes widening with each object her they landed on.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyo was jerked awake by a loud and annoying ringing next to her ears. What the hell? She hit the little, black.thing that the annoying sound was coming from, hoping to kill it.  
  
Well, it worked.the ringing stopped, anyway.  
  
Then she got her first look at her surroundings.  
  
Oh my god, where am I?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu Yasha froze at the sound of the scream coming from Kikyo's house. Was some demon attacking her? He broke into a sprint and raced to her house, desperately hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
~A few seconds later~  
  
"Kikyo" Inu Yasha had finally reached the house, only to find nothing wrong with it, no demons, no sign of a struggle, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Except that nagging little feeling in the back of his head that kept insisting something was wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaede burst into the room again at the sound of Kagome screaming. "Kikyo? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome just stared dumbly at her.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha by then had scrambled into the room.  
  
Kikyo.That name sounds so familiar. I feel as if I should know her. Why can't I remember? "I'm not Kikyo."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyo continued staring at random things in the room. I must be dreaming.When I wake up, I'm going to be back home, safe and sound. In a few minutes, Kaede will come and tell me it's time to wake up. When we sit down to eat, Inu Yasha will appear in the doorway and expect some food.When we finish eating, we will go shard hunting.And this will all just be a dream I had and won't remember.  
  
Finished reassuring herself, she promptly laid back down and closed her eyes. This bed sure is comfy, though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whadda ya mean you're not Kikyo?!?!? Of course you're Kikyo! Who else could you be? You're living in Kikyo's house with Kikyo's sister and sleeping in Kikyo's bed. Oh, and you're wearing Kikyo's clothes!" Inu Yasha raged, annoyed and scared. Here was this girl that looked EXACTLY like Kikyo and she said she wasn't. And she smelled like-  
  
Inu Yasha stared. This, girl, whoever she was, wasn't Kikyo. She smelled different. "You're not Kikyo."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Wait! You BELIEVE me?"  
  
"You smell different," Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Thanks. HOLD A SEC! I SMELL different? What are you, some kinda pervert? What do you do, go around smelling this Kikyo of yours?"  
  
"NO!" Inu Yasha bristled. "I'm a hanyou. I have very strong senses, including the sense of smell, and."  
  
But Kagome was not listening. "Are those EARS? Omigod, how cool! Can I rub them?" Without waiting for an answer, she immediately reached up and gave them a rub. "They're so soft. "she trailed off, looking puzzled.  
  
"Next time you do that, wench, ask first...hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome had suddenly frozen and was staring at Inu Yasha again.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Kikyo-look-a-like. Hello?" Kagome seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Inu Yasha?."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*plays Jaws music* Does that count as a cliffhanger? Well, that's all I have time for today. Review! Oh, and if you want me to notify you when I update, please include your email addy in you review. Now, go push the little blue button nest to the little rectangle that has the words 'Submit Review' inside. NOW! I only got 7 reviews last time, and I'm not happy. *growls* REVIEW!!!  
  
One last thing, how do you get the text to be italicized and bold and all that? I can't seem to figure it out.  
  
~*Elfinfaereie*~ 


	5. Dominant Vs Recessive

Summary: Inu Yasha finally gets the Shikkon no Tama, and wishes it to be destroyed. As luck would have it, that is the one thing the Jewel cannot do. It sends Kagome and Kikyo back to their respected homes, or tries to. Little did the group know that it made one mistake, and sent the two mikos to the wrong era.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm posting again, even though I only got, like, 4 reviews. *GLARE* Do that again and I'll discontinue the fic and never post on fanfiction again. Okay, that was a lie, I'll still post if you don't review, but I'll make everyone wait first, so if you don't review, know that you're the one causing everyone to wait. The only reason I'm posting is because there are still nice people out there that review each chappie despite how stupid they may be.My, I'm in a grouchy mood today, aren't I?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sessho (Maru), who reviewed every one of my chapters, and called me to kindly remind me that I do have a fic to finish and there are people who want to find out what will happen. In other words, you owe this chapter to her, all you lousy people who don't review.go and read her fanfics to show your thanks, but review mine first. *Growls*  
  
Okay, Equida, snap out if it. Don't make your misery contagious. Isn't that a nice saying? I really should listen to myself sometimes.the strangest thought surface in my mind at times.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
I don't know why I'm bothering, there were barely any.except  
  
THANK YOU KOUGA, SESSHO, PNUT AND CHILDLIKEMOONTENCH FOR BEING THE ONLY FOUR PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. I don't know what I'd do without y'all.  
  
Disclaimer: I read this somewhere, and thought it was funny. I don't own any of these characters; I'm just borrowing them for my fanfic. Or something like that.  
  
BTW: The story continues where each of the characters left off in the last chapter, so if you don't remember what happened, I suggest you go read it and refresh your memory  
  
One Wish  
  
About 15 minutes later, Souta stormed into the room, shouting, "Kagome, why aren't you up yet? You're going to be late you know," and was met with a girl in deep slumber.  
  
"Sis? You okay?"  
  
When she didn't answer, Souta shouted down the stairs. "Mom, I think there's something wrong with Kagome. You better come up!"  
  
And the girl in Kagome's place groaned. "Goddammit, Kaede, do you have to be so loud? And who's this 'Mom' person you were yelling at? Our mom is dead," and once again opened her eyes. And was met with the same white ceiling she was convinced was part of some wacky dream But it was still there. And she was definitely not dreaming.  
  
"Kagome, what did you just say?" Mrs. Higurashi had just walked into the room. " You know I don't approve of cussing in my house, and especially not in front of Souta. Really, child, what's gotten into you?" Finished with her part, Mrs. Higurashi turned to go. "And Kagome, you have to leave in 5 minutes or else you're going to be late!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
[Late? For what?] Kikyo thought to herself. [Am I still dreaming? Who was that boy, and that lady? Why are they calling me Kagome? What the hell happened?]  
  
While she was pondering this, Mrs. Higurashi came in to check on Kagome again, and found her still on the bed. This was most unlike Kagome; usually it was Souta who lagged in bed while Kagome was already ready to go. She had always been a bright girl, and enjoyed school, to some extent.  
  
"Kagome, dear, are you feeling sick?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Would you like to stay home today?"  
  
[Sick? I'm not sick.but the lady would let me stay home if I am.so.]"Yes, please"  
  
"Very well. I'll have one of your friends call you and bring home what you missed."  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi left, Kikyo flopped back onto the warm, soft thing that she supposed was supposed to be a bed.  
  
[Where am I? What's happened to me?]  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
I racked my brain for any information on what had just happened. One minute, I was lying on my bed at home, I fall asleep, and when I wake up, I'm in a strange place with bright, clean white walls, pieces of paper stuck to the wall with pictures on them, a table that seems to have been merged with a cabinet, it has so many little compartments attached to it. There was some contraption on top of the table like thing-  
  
/Desk/ That thought had truly popped out of no where. I looked at the thing on top of my head.  
  
/Ceiling/ I continued looking around  
  
/Fan. Book. Backpack.  
  
Manga. Picture. CD player. Stereo/  
  
The names of these foreign objects appeared in my head, along with their purposes and how to operate them. And the next time Souta ran past the door, the thought 'brother' emerged.  
  
As I got up, I caught a look at myself in the mirror. A girl with raven black hair and clear blue eyes stared back at me. Pajamas with a kitty print was what she, no, I was wearing. I am Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Or, at least, that's what the stronger, more dominant voice in my head declared. But for every dominant trait, there was a recessive one, and the same goes for the voices in my head. Besides that confident, sure voice, there was a smaller, meeker one, but it was just as persistent, if not, more. It kept bugging me, telling me that I was Kikyo, not some girl named Kagome. It kept insisting that I didn't belong here, that I needed to get home.  
  
But life is never fair, and the stronger, more reasonable-sounding, saner voice won that round. After all, if I didn't belong here, if I wasn't indeed Kagome, what was I doing in her bed, in her clothes? Hell, what was I doing in her HOUSE?  
  
But there was still that nauseating sensation that this wasn't how things were supposed to be.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Voice 1: Oh dear, we've really messed up this time, haven't we?  
  
Voice 2: Yes, it is nothing short of extraordinary that she can hang onto those memories, especially after we forced new ones in. She's quite a powerful miko.  
  
Voice 3: I have a horrible feeling that this mistake won't go unnoticed. The other one's also starting to remember.  
  
Voice 4: We shall have to work quickly.  
  
Voice 1: What have we gotten into this time?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Okay, that's it. Sorry, no more this time. It hardly seems worth it.  
  
Could someone please tell me a little about how the Jewel works and the legend and all that? I have no idea how it was made or anything.I seem to have forgotten. Then again.I never knew, did I?  
  
In fact, any information on the Legend would help me. please, do include some basic facts in your reviews.  
  
Snippet time: From now on, I may include a little line or two from my next chapter. Today's snippet is.I don't have one yet.sorry.I lost my train of thought and lost that wonderful line I was going to pu t in the next chappie. Oh well. 


End file.
